LOS NIÑOS DEL LOBO
by Tutuli80
Summary: Irina se enamoró de un hombre lobo,puede ser extraño pero fueron felices incluso tuvieron hijos, que nacieron con las mismas cualidades que su padre fenrir..sin embargo el muere repentinamente... ¿ que ara Irina sola?


**Hola , soy Tutuli80 buen día ( según el caso, tardes o noches) por exceso de trabajo no e tenido tiempo de hacer varios proyectos que tengo pendientes…sin embargo , empezare este, tratando de ponerme la corriente con los otros, le mando saludos a todos y todas mis amigas, Dameli, Dafneguerrero, grisisnogeminis, sol, mi comadre Nedeshko dark muchas más que tengo mucho que no se de ellas sin embargo me acuerdo. Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto, bueno empecemos…. De nuevo saludos a todos los lectores y lectoras, ya saben se aceptan criticas constructivas sin ofender por favor. Y no olvidemos la letanía de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi , si no a sus respectivos dueños, señor kuramada , esta es una adaptación el cuanto " los niños lobos" de Mamuro Hosoda .**

 **El encuentro.**

Universidad estatal de Moscú, departamento de ingenierías., facultad de ingeniería en química, enero 2000

_ Caballero! No olviden estudiar el capitulo cinco y seis, fusión en frio. No olvidemos que en estos climas extremos debemos buscar alternativas, aun en estos días hay gente muriendo de frio. –suena la campana, señal del termino de clases, el bullicio de los alumnos se deja escuchar-

_ Se le olvida al profesor que en su clase hay mujeres…

_Tomando en cuenta que solo somos cuatro mujeres, nos ve como unos hombres más en su clase.

_ eso es verdad Dasha.

_ Hey nenas! – se acerca un grupo de nutrido jóvenes-

_ ¿ Que pasa Viktor?

_ Vamos a ir a comer, ¿ quieren acompañarnos? ¿ que dicen?

_Yo si voy .

_ Igual – dice una rubia, cerrando su libro y cuaderno-

_ Vámonos.

Así es grupo de amigos, se marcha a comer en un conocido establecimientos de hamburguesas , diez hombres y cuatro mujeres, cada uno empieza a ordenar, juntaron unas mesas , en armonía empezaron a comer, para después hacer sobremesa y empezar a bromear todos contra todos.

_necesito vacaciones!- grita uno de ellos-

_ ¿ Vacaciones?! No tienes vergüenza , si no haces nada! .

_¿ como que nada?! – indignada- dormir y comer gasta mucha energía ,los libros lo dices!

Las risas no se dejaron de escuchar en un buen rato , después todos poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendo, al mañana siguiente aun con el intenso frio, cada uno de los alumnos unos aun con sueño, otros bebiendo café o chocolate, fueron llegando a clases, la primera horas les tocaba la de química molecular, las cuatro mujeres de la clase están sentadas en la ultima fila, por que según ellas, así observaban mejor, la clase y a los compañeros ,como decían ellas ver quien era el mas guapo, varonil e incluso el mas afeminado, hasta tenían libreta secreta de apuntes, pero esa mañana fue distinta, un alumno nuevo, que para ninguna de las cuatro paso desapercibido por lo contrario llamo mucho la atención por se color de cabello y su extraño color de ojos entre anaranjados y dorados, ninguna de ellas pudor saber a ciencia cierta el color de ojos.

Las horas de clase pasaron rápidamente, entre ecuaciones y formulas el día se fue volando…

_ tengo flojera…no quiero estudiar – piensa mientras camina a su pequeño departamento- mmm…es verdad, tengo que ir al banco, a checar mis ahorros…no quiero trabajar y estudiar, es muy pesado. – cajero automático, Banco de Rusia- mmm…mmm…mmm * suspira* tendré que trabajar…mmm.. mmm…no quiero –se encamina a casa, ya estando de noche – sin embargo la beca no es suficiente cubre mis gastos más importantes pero no los míos, eso de ser pobre no lleva a nada bueno .- llega aun departamento el cual posee lo indispensable sin embargo era confortable, cómodo, caliente, era su hogar , huérfana de padres sin hermanos, fue criada por una tía materna , aun que fue tratada bien por sus familiares al tener edad suficiente decidió irse de casa de sus tíos., se mete a bañar, se seca los rubios cabellos, se coloca el pijama, como cada noche ve la vieja fotografía que tiene de ella con sus padres, le sonríe , hace sus oraciones – algún día tendré mi propia familia ya lo verán papá, mamá – cierra los ojos poco a poco se va a quedando dormida- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me quede dormida! No escuche la alarma! ¿mm? No programe la alarma haaaaaaaaaaaaa…química, química, química….por dios, por dios – se cambia rápido, no desayuna, toma su bicicleta a la velocidad que le permite sus piernas y lo congelada de las calles se pone en marcha…

_ llegas tardes, ya acabo la clase, no te preocupes , no puso el examen .

_menos mal!

_andando… nos toca la segunda clase…física…

_disculpen! *voltean a ver al que llamo*…¿la clase de física avanzada es en el aula 300B?

_ si, para allá vamos, soy Viktor, ella es Irina, el Mark, Yegor y la recién llegada Dasha.

_mucho gusto. – sin decir más el peli gris se retira del lugar-

Llegan todos a clase, cada quien ocupa su sitio , por primera vez no pone atención a la clase, no pone su atención al compañero pelo gris, realizó apuntes sin necesidad de consultar un libro, paso al frente e hizo una operación física sin problema alguno, cuando a ella le a costado mucho realizar una operación…con el paso de los días, se fue fijando que el compañero iba a clases solo con un cuaderno, un bolígrafo , un lápiz y una goma de borrar, siempre vistiendo vaqueros, tenis , una cuello de tortuga negro y una chamarra ligera a pesar del el intenso frio, siempre serio, siempre callado… cierto día el joven salió corriendo olvidando sus pertenecías, pertenencia que ella se llevo, como había terminado ya el día escolar, se fue caminado a su departamento a pesar de vivir retirado, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y el por que caminan para atrás se llego a su departamento, e la mesa dejo sus pertenencia y la de el compañero , tomo una pequeña siesta, salió a pasear, caminando de aquí para allá sin rumbo en especifico disfrutando de lo que quedaba de la tarde, después de llegar a una cafetería , tomar una nieve, disfrutar de la gente que la rodea, se fue a su departamento, en cuanto cerro la puerta, tocaron el timbre, al abrir menuda sorpresa se llevo al ver parado a su compañero.

_Me dijeron que te trajiste mis cosas.

_ Si, saliste corriendo, trate de alcanzarte pero no pude , pasa – va a la mesa por las cosas- aquí están, disculpa si te moleste.

_Gracias por cuidarlas, no me molestaste por lo contrario. – sonríe- de nuevo agradezco, nos vemos después.

_Si, claro. * ve como el joven se para en la puerta*

_se que es tarde pero…¿ quieres ir a pasear? Creo aun alcanzamos la ultima función de el cine.

_ * piensa unos instantes* voy por el abrigo.

_Así fue la primera de varias citas que tuve con tu padre.

_¿ que más mamá? * gritan tres pequeños niños*

_ Pues verán * la chica mujer se sienta en el piso enfrente de una cálida chimenea rodeada de tres niños, una niña de 5 años uno de 4 años y un 3 años este último aúnen brazos de la joven madre*..esa noche fuimos al cine, al salir ya era mas de la una mañana así que el se quedo a dormir conmigo en mi departamento ( donde vivíamos antes mama? ) así es Dash …

_¿ te gusto la película Irina?

_la verdad no…no me gustan esa donde sale el diablo, ahora durare días sin dormir…que miedo!

_jejej..es solo una película, esas cosas no existen…

_no digas eso * se abraza a si misma* si no puedo dormir tú tendrás la culpa Fenrir.

_*la abraza* no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar, veras que si.

_es lo mínimo que debes hacer por mi, me lo merezco.

Entre risas y risa llegaron al departamento de Irina, pasaron al departamento.

_no es mucho pero es mío, mi abuelito lo compro hace mucho, se lo dejo a mi padre y este a mi, ¿tienes hambre?.

_ no es muy grande es verdad pero es acogedor , tienes lo justo para ti, la verdad si tengo hambre, mucha hambre.

_toma asiento, preparare algo… te gusta la avena, avena con fruta , creo tengo chuletas.

_si no es molestia prefiero las chuletas.

Mientras el joven se pone cómodo, ella se pone a cocinar, a los minutos sale con dos platos de comida, dos chuletas para cada quien, una pequeña ensalada , pan tostado, café caliente.

_no soy muy buena para cocinar, espero te guste.

_- toma un bocado- esta delicioso! Te quedo riquísimo

_¿si? Que bueno que te gusto! – cenaron, platicaron, rieron- mira ya son las 3 de la mañana.

_tardísimo anda a dormir, te di mi palabra de que te cuidaría así que usted a su cama y yo al sillón, eso si lo único que pido es una buen almohada.

_y aquí esta, toma y toma, espero te quede.

_¿ y esto?

_son mías…este uso pijamas de hombre jejeje., te va quedar un poco corta pero creo que te estará bien.

_gracias.

_ te defendió papá de los monstros?

_desde luego que si.

_ ¿que más paso mamá?

_ Natasha! Ten paciencia…

_pacho…mamá…

_tú también Fenrir?

_pues ya su padre no me dejo, desde ese día no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, todas las mañana iba por mi a casa e iba a dejarme, había noches que se quedaba en el sillón a dormir, no sabia como pero cuando más deprimida estaba el siempre se quedaba a mi lado hacerme reír, cierta noche mientras iba a dejarme a casa, nos quedamos viendo la luces de la ciudad.

_ todos los multifamiliares parecen iguales por fuera, pero si te fijas bien y vez cada uno de ellos, son completamente diferentes, hay quienes viven solos, viven muchas, viene jóvenes, viene ansíanos, pero lo que todos tiene en común es que forman un hogar.

_¿hogar?

_así es , alguien que te este esperando… saber que alguien se preocupa por ti, una comida caliente, una cálida caricia, un hogar. Tú tienes tu hogar a pesar de estar sola, tu casa es cálida, huele a hogar, vez a diario la foto de tus padres, sabes que te esperan.

_ . . . si quieres puedo ser quien te espere cada día con un plato de comida a la esa, una sonrisa , si me dejas con una caricia. . .

_ ¿segura?

_ Si. –Fenrir, la abraza desde atrás, rodeando su cuello –

_entonces que así sea – se coloca frente a ella para darle atrapar los labios de Irina con los suyos- mañana empezaremos a vivir juntos, te quieres ir conmigo o quieres queme vaya contigo.

_conmigo, mi departamento esta más cerca de la escuela, vamos a vivir juntos pero no hay que dejar la escuela.

_Me parece perfecto, mañana empiezo la mudanza , por cierto encontré un trabajo, es suficiente para ambos.

_¿ seguro? Tú sabes que tengo un empleo de medio tiempo.

_lo se, prefiero te concentres en los estudios y en mi –sonríe, le toma de la mano empiezan a caminar a el hogar de ambos-

_ esta bien, pero cuando términos la universidad me vas a dejar trabajar.

_esta bien , doy mi palabra de dejarte trabajar.

Muy temprano por la mañana llego una pequeña vagoneta con ropa, libros , artículos personales , rodo eso dejaron en el departamento de Irina., cajas y cajas fueron dejadas , así que tomo cada una de ellas, empezó a desempacar, en unas viejas jabas las apilo y las convirtió en librero , coloco cada libro de Fenrir en el, le llamo la atención un libro de piel, con "garabatos " en la portada, lo abrió , solo vio jeroglíficos cosas extrañas, reconoció las runas antiguas pero no entendió nada , quedo en preguntarle a Fenrir cuando volviera, mientras ella ponía orden, Fenrir ya estaba trabajando en una planta tratadora de aguas negras, donde percibía buen sueldo, se iba muy temprano junto o con ella a la universidad, por la tarde se iba a trabajar, por a noches llegaba a casa, como lo prometió Irina lo recibía con comida recién echa, una sonrisa y una caricia, por primera vez en muchos años, ambos tenia un verdadero hogar, cierta noche…

_mañana me toca descanso del trabajo y de la escuela así que ven… tengo algo que decirte .

_por tu cara es algo muy serio…¿ estas embarazado?

_¿ que? –serio.. luego ríe a carcajada- si…si y es tuyo… jajajajajaja – se limpia unas lagrimas de risa, la toma de la mano, la sube a pequeño automóvil, le lleva lejos de la ciudad

_¿ adonde amos a ir?

_a despoblado.

_¿ eso para que?

_ ya veras…ya veras… es un secreto, no se si decirte o no , me da miedo.

_te da miedo decirme un secreto… ¿ eres casado?..¿ tienes hijos?

_¿ que?! No!..no.. soy soltero, si estuviera casado no estaría contigo, si tuviera hijos no los negaría …mi condición no me permite ser polígamo de echo soy solo de una mujer y esa eres tú.

_más te vale, Fenrir, que es eso tan grave.

_llegamos, baja.

_esta muy oscuro, no veo nada.

_solo toma mi mano, yo te guiare. – caminaron varios minutos hasta según el estar a salvo- ¿si ves bien?.

_si a pesar de todo puedo verte bien.

_cierra los ojos y no los abras…- hizo por abrirlos- que no los abras…okey ya abre bien los ojos, obsérvame bien. – poco a poco empezó a cambiar , el cabello se convirtió en pelo gris, la boca se fue pronunciando hasta hacerse hocico , poco a poco hasta quedar en cuatro patas , de color gris con una media luna en la frente, el lobo se queda frente a ella, mientras ella sigue con la boca abierta, no se mueve, no dice nada- ¿ te doy miedo? – no- ¿ que crees que soy? – pero no dice nada, se acerca a el y lo abraza.

_eres hermoso, tienes pelaje muy suave.

Ya en casa, aun sigue en forma de lobo.

_ en verdad no te doy miedo Irina.

_ es verdad Fenrir no me das miedo, por que se que debajo de ese pelaje y de esa hocico eres tú, mi Fenrir.

Aun siendo lobo, el empieza acariciar sus cabellos, se convierte de nuevo en hombre el desnudo ante ella, ella vestida, la ropa de ella empezaron a molestar las caricias y los besos iban y veían ,por que a pesar de tener ya varios meses viviendo juntos es la primera vez que él se atrevía a tocarla, esta demás decir que esa noche no se durmió en ese pequeño departamento, por lo contrario, vieron como las estrellas se iban apagando y como el señor sol se imponiendo en el firmamento, los rayos del soy ya iluminaban las calles de Rusia, ambos seguían en la cama.

_Fenrir por esta condición tuya no te has casado .

_mmm es difícil, soy el ultimo de mi especie al menos eso dijeron mis padres antes de que ellos murieran, desciendo del ultimo clan de hombres lobo de Rusia, es la primera vez que le digo a alguien que soy.

_¿ por que yo?

_ pues ,lo supe desde que te vi…los lobos cuando escogen pareja la escogen para toda la vida, el se "impregnan " de la hembra, la hembra de el, así que no pueden ser infieles, simplemente no se puede, es como si todas las demás mujeres se pusieran un perfume pero en vez de que huelan bien huelen mal…créeme para nada se antoja estar con una mujer que huele a basurero, por limpia que este para mi huele a eso a basura ,por lo contrario tú aroma me enloquece , es dulce, embriagador…tenia miedo queme rechazaras.

_ - ella lo abraza- jamás te rechazaría. . . Eres muy guapo como lobo eres hermoso, tal vez estoy loca o no soy normal. – el la besa- soy feliz contigo.

_al igual yo.

Desde ese día la relación marcho aun mejor , ella empezó a leer sobre hombres lobos, lobos para entender un poco más a su pareja, pues había días que él llagaba lleno de plumas o rasguñado ,los días siguieron pasando, ella esta haciendo limpieza del departamento mientras el trabajaba, estaba haciendo la comida, cuando salió corriendo al baño, cuando el llego del trabajo la encontró abrazada del inodoro, pálida, ojerosa, la comida quemada, el se preocupo por ella, la tomo en brazos y la llevo al hospital más cercano… esta embarazada, eso les dijo el doctor.

Continuara…


End file.
